Chained White Wings
by shealakiah
Summary: He's been alone for the largest portion of his life. What kind of influence will one good natured redhead have on him? Warning for some freaky Krad weirdness. Vaguely mentioned SatoshixDaisuke.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. They all belong to the creators of **D.N.Angel**. Please give credit where it's due...and don't sue me. 8.8

A/N: Here's a fic I wrote a while back for my friend, **daiyaonna**Most of my fics are written for friends, so usually are one-shots. I don't have any "novel" fanfics finished, although they have been started.

This takes place in the episodes that Satoshi goes "missing." I always wondered what he was doing while gone...

**_Chained White Wings_**

The world is a dark, bleak place of destruction and misery; a place voice of human emotion…desolate…and overall, uncaring to the creatures doomed to inhabit its surface. I live in this sick, twisted world with its twisted feelings…

Twisted words…

Twisted thoughts…

Twisted promises of a better day.

I wrap thin arms around my trembling body as I view myself in a large broken mirror, pale blue locks tumbling into bottomless cobalt eyes. My hands are cut and bleeding—the crimson substance smeared across my bare chest, face, and arms. I don't deserve any less than the worst of this endless torture. Sometimes…

I envy the dead.

I have wished for death—nearly fantasized about it—and dreamed of taking that blonde devil to the deepest pits of hell with me; who is so like, and yet unlike me. I want the hellish nightmares to end…I want…the killing to end.

I pull the white sheet—now stained with my own blood—tighter around my shoulders. I glare at my disoriented image in the shattered glass, and a thought occurs to me.

Why _do_ I continue to live in this suffering?

I could just as easily take my life as anyone else.

Am I afraid? Probably. But, I refuse to believe that **that** is the only reason I have not harmed myself farther than this state I am in now. I believe it has something to do with one good-natured red-head…Niwa Daisuke.

Ah, Niwa-kun…

Clumsy, falling-up-the-stairs Niwa-kun…

Helpful anyway he can Niwa-kun…

…So utterly clueless Niwa-kun…

He is so innocent, yet, unfortunately wrapped up in this endless game of cat and mouse that has flowed through our bloodlines for centuries. The depth of his auburn gaze and kindness of his smile make me ache all over, and I can do nothing but hold myself tighter, ignoring the tears that burn my eyes.

_"I don't need friends, especially not you!"_

Yes, I had said those hurtful words to him—little adorable Niwa-kun—but not for hating.

In fact, it was indeed the reality that I _love _the amusing red-head that I pushed him away. I never had a friend before—or if I did, they always ended up hurt in the end by the jealous monster possessing me—and I don't want to jeopardize _any_ chance that the boy can live…even if that means I have to utterly disappear form his life.

_-Ah, Satoshi-sama. Don't cry for one such as him…-_ An invisible hand brushes at my wet cheeks, and I shudder at the chilling words that echo inside my head, already cluttered with troubled thoughts. _–Don't mourn the loss of an enemy.-_

_-Niwa-kun is not my—_My thoughts instantly freeze as intangible digits sweep up my spine causing me to gasp. They trail up the base of my neck, tracing a path along my collarbone to my bare shoulder, and back to my jaw, cupping my chin. _–No…Krad…I don't want this…-_

_-Don't want what, Satoshi-sama?- _I know a smirk has placed itself within those fiery yellow orbs, and I feel like a small child again, throwing myself on my mother's grave to escape everything.

I want to die…

I want to live…

I stare back into the emptiness defiantly. "I will not let you kill Niwa Daisuke." My own voice wavers and I hear him chuckle sickeningly inside my head.

_-Who said I was after little Niwa-kun?-_ he whispers. _–It's Dark I'm after. You should know that as well as anyone. The young one is just in the way-_

_Just_ in the way! How could this monster understand that Niwa-kun is only human! He had no choice to be the vessel of the phantom thief, Dark, just like I had no choice of housing Krad. But…if that's true…how can Krad kill Dark without killing Niwa-kun? This isn't…it isn't…

_-You finally get the picture, Satoshi-sama. The world isn't a fair place. You truly are like me, my other self, and you can't fight Fate.-_

His eerie presence leaves me alone for all of it to sink in. My skin burns with his icy cold touch, and I can feel fresh wetness spilling from my eyes like an additional wound from broken glass. My other self—that blonde, blood-lusting demon—is…

…right.

Destiny is a cruel thing. To be rid of the one I hate, I must kill the one I love. Even if it is just Dark that Krad kills, Niwa-kun's heart with die with him, and I couldn't bear that.

My head sinks to my knees again, the utter hopelessness of it washing over me. Nobody can escape their destiny, as Krad has assured me…It's impossible.

And it's clearly in my destiny to kill Niwa Daisuke.

No.

To kill Dark. Who is also Daisuke...

Why must the Fates be so cruel to me?

My heart is numb.

My hands bleed and my tears flow.

Hikari Satoshi and Niwa Daisuke.

In our hearts, we are friends.

But under the sun, we are enemies…forever.

…_I'm sorry, Daisuke…_

_-Do you feel the tensions rise?_

_Do you know why we always fight?_

_To be better, better than you, _

_And you better than me._

_I am not what you see, oh no._

_Not much more than a slave I wish to be._

_I am not what you see._

_Not much more a slave I should be._

_Nothing more a slave I will be.-_

**OWARI**

Poor Satoshi...I can't ever be nice to characters...

The song at the end is _Not What You See_ by **Kutless**.


End file.
